This invention is concerned with a roller skate, particularly for use on steep or rough mountain slopes.
Mountain skiers are used to, and draw enjoyment from, descending slopes at varying speeds and following arbitrary paths which include a number of sharp bends. This sport, however, can only be practiced in wintertime and while the slopes are covered with snow, and sportsmen are thus deprived of their favorite amusement for long periods of the year.
It is now the main object of the invention to provide a roller skate which can be used by sportsmen to run down slopes, such as meadows or dirty ground, whether bare or covered with snow, following any desired path including changes of direction, and using a technique that is quite similar to the technique used while skiing on snow.
It is another object of the invention to provide a roller skate as above, which can be used safely also on very steep or rough ground, such as the same mountain slopes used by skiers when they are covered with snow.
The invention achieves the above and other objects and advantages with a roller skate having the features recited in claim 1.
Other advantageous features are set out in the subordinate claims.